Goodbye, Truth Goodbye, alchemy
by RubyRainAlchemist
Summary: Spoiler alert! Major spoilers for Brotherhood. This is a writen version of the scene where Ed talks to Truth for the last time. It's also my first fanfic so it's probably not the best but I tried. Please read!


**AN: this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. This is really just the scene where Edward gives up his alchemy, I was just practicing my writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: if I owned it you really think I'd be writing fanfiction? No! **

* * *

"I take it you're here to retrieve your brother? Just how do you plan on pull an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you intend to offer your own body?" A pure white figure surrounded by a black haze asked the young alchemist.

"Yeah, I've got your payment right here!" Fullmetal smirked as he pointed behind him to a large black gate carved with designs that resembled a tree. "So go ahead and take it!"

The white figure's mouth stood agape as he realized what Edward was saying. "This thing is my portal of truth so I get to make the decision on how it's used. Is that right?" The alchemist's smirk widened so that it almost resembled a grin.

The figure began to laugh, a dark laugh that almost made Edward shiver. Almost. "It's come to that." He stated as he placed a hand on his forehead, if you could call it that. "And you're sure about this? You do realize that you'll never be able to preform alchemy again without your portal?" Truth relaxed as he spoke, part of him believing that Edward wouldn't go through with the transmutation.

"I'm aware of that." He answered in a calm voice.

"This portal, I know it contains everything alchemy has to offer. However it's also lead me astray. I saw the truth that lies within it, I became convinced I could solve everything with alchemy. I couldn't possibly have been more wrong. That was just arrogance." Edward said, his voice laced with a hint of sadness as he spoke.

"You're willing to cast it aside? To lower yourself to a simple human?" The figure seemed amused at the young alchemist's words.

"What do you mean lower myself? That's all I've ever been. Just a simple human that couldn't even save a little girl. Not even with alchemy." An odd mixture of sadness and humility could be heard in the blond boy's voice.

"You're sure you'll be alright without it? Think carefully now." Smugness oozed from the being, but was there also a trace of pride? Pride in the young human for finally figuring out the truth behind alchemy.

"Ed." His mother's voice rang out soon followed by Mustang's, "Fullmetal!" Hawkeye's, "Edward!" Havoc's, "Ed!" Armstrong's, "Edward Elric!" Ling's, "Ed." Mai's, "Edward!" Winry's,"Ed." Winry..."Ed!" The thought of all those people made him smile, they were his friends, his family, and he had them to live for.

"Who even needs alchemy?" He grinned. "When I've got them?"

The Truth grinned a wide somewhat evil-looking grin. "You've done it!" He yelled in what almost seemed like delight. "That's the right answer! Good job. You've beat me!" Edward's face turned serious as he clapped his hands and placed them on his gate, "Go ahead, take him home!"

The gate and the Truth disintegrated as the transmutation took effect. "The back door is right over there!" The a Truth yelled out and pointed behind himself as his body disappeared. "Goodbye, Edward Elric!" And he was gone, there was nothing left of the Truth.

Edward smiled as he walked to his younger brother who was sitting just in front of what seemed to be his own gate of truth.

"That was crazy, Al." Fullmetal stated as he helped Alphonse stand.

Al chuckled at his brother's comment. "Speak for yourself."

The two held each other's hands and watched as the gate before them opened, flooding the pure white area with even more light. "Now let's go home. Together." The elder smiled before stepping forward and helping his brother walk through the gate. It was over, after everything, it was all over, they had their bodies back.

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure if I wrote when everyone's saying Ed's name right. If it needs to be writen that way or not, if anyone knows please tell me! **


End file.
